Toxic-PlantWings
FEATHER: So hello everybody! I am Feather, and I am a five star interviewer, and today with me here is Sandburs. Hello Sandburs, so what can you tell me about yourself. SANDBURS: Thank you Feather. I am a Toxic-Plant Wing, which is not to be confused with a Toxic Wing though they are our distant cousins. I am a loner, and I left my tribe for the SSA(Scavenger Studying Association). FEATHER: That is very interesting Sandburs, tell me now, why did you leave your tribe? SANDBURS: Well you see Feather, my tribe was not very good. They live in the depths of the wild jungle, and killed any dragons that wandered in. They had unusual control over weeds and dangerous plants. Their eyes would glow in the dark like lanterns so they could see. Our queen, Wolfsbane, planned to invade Pyrrhia and take over, but it failed when all the scientists, including me, bailed on them. FEATHER: That sounds awful, but tell me, why did all the scientists bail? Did the tribe not teach you to be loyal? SANDBURS: Well >laughs<, Anyone who was smart in the tribe had other interests. Mine was scavengers. We had no interest in creating fireproof chemicals, to douse on weeds, and dragons. And besides, who would want to destroy a land that had so many secrets buried inside waiting to be discovered? It was just pointless. FEATHER: Thank you Sandburs! Now we will look on some question that I have from the writers in the room. Lets see, umm . . . . you! WRITER 1: Thank you Feather! Umm . . . can I draw a sketch of you Mr. Sandburs? SANBURS: Yes kind sir. You see, like most all Toxic-Plant Wings, I have green scales. Mine are lime green though they vary from dark forest green to yellow green. Toxic-Plant Wings eyes are usually the color of the plant they are the best at controlling. Mine are a sandy color like the buds on sandburs. My horns are curved back and I have a lean athletic body, so that I can easily run and slip through small places in the tangled jungle. I have long silver talons and a long and skinny, tail. WRITER 1: Thank you sir! FEATHER: Well that was very informational. Thank you Writer 1. Now I pick . . . . you! WRITER 2: Thank you Feather. And so Sandburs, I wonder what your tribes abilities or special powers look like. Will you tell me? SANDBURS: My tribe has unusual control over weeds or toxic plants. The spiked table of gods allows it fo they created Toxic-Plant Wings. Normal plants are harder and take more practice to control. The tribes guess for that is that, the round table of gods, refuse to let it happen and dislike Toxic-Plant Wings. But really the power that you have depends on how much you practice. Lots of practice equals a very powerful Toxic-Plant Wing. WRITER 2: That was both an interesting commentary on your religion and the abilities. Thank you. FEATHER: Thank you Writer 2. And we will now take one more question, umm . . . . you, the one jumping up and down! WRITER 3: Oh it is an honor to have my question chosen! Thank you so much Feather. Might I say that you look fairly nice today. You must be known across continents! And I- FEATHER: Thank you very much and now what is the question you would like to ask Sandburs? WRITER 3: Who is- Oh! Right! Umm . . . . . . . . Who is your royal family??? SANDBURS: That is nice of you to ask. The royal family is made up of Queen Wolfsbane, King Baneberry, Princess Wood Anemone, and twins Prince Snakeshead and Princess Arum Lily. They are quite vicious and ready to kill on sight. WRITER 3: Yeah, thank or whatever, and a great pleasure to meet you Feather! It is just an honor! FEATHER: And that is how we wrap it up folks! Thank you so much Sandburs for coming and I can't wait for our next contestant!